


【胜出】Beta的自我修养04

by HoneyLatte



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLatte/pseuds/HoneyLatte





	【胜出】Beta的自我修养04

　　

 

　　手腕忽然被人握住，力量大的似是要将他的腕骨捏碎。

　　绿谷疼得轻呼了一声，他下意识抬头，猝不及防地对上了一双压迫感极强的猩红血眸，他错愕地叫了一声“小胜”，却除此之外一个音节都发不出来了。

　　诸多的迷茫不解、震惊疑惑，全被那双如同岩浆滚滚般的炽热血眸堵在了嗓子里。

 

　　死死攥着他手腕的金发少年咬肌鼓起下颌紧绷，上挑的眼尾不正常地飘红，似乎是在竭力压抑着什么，他身体微微前倾，由于肩颈部斜方肌鼓胀而显得双肩下塌，像极了野兽进攻前的预备姿势。

　　

　　空气中的酒香越来越浓郁，而处在旋涡中心的绿谷更是吐息间全是柠檬汽水的味道，浓稠到近乎实质化的信息素穿过他的肺腑，灼烧的感觉几乎要将他点燃。

　　烫，太烫了，绿谷后知后觉地意识到，那烫得他皮肤生疼的温度是从握住他的那只手上传过来的，一个可怕的猜测浮上心头，惊得他瞳孔猛地一缩：“小胜你……”

　　“都让一让，是哪位同学发情了？！”匆忙赶来的医护组顺着学生所指的方向看到了躺倒在地上的男生，两针强效抑制剂下去，满脸潮红的Omega很快安静下来，被安排着送去医务室休息。

　　留下善后的Beta护士正要在四周喷洒信息素清除剂消除空气中的气味，却被Omega医生拦住了：“这信息素不太对劲——”

　　他环视一周，却没找到散发出这种气味的源头：“这个Alpha信息素是谁的？”

　　学生们叽叽喳喳地回答道：“是爆豪的，刚刚幸亏他突然爆发出信息素压制住了大家，不然那些Alpha恐怕要打起来了。”

　　“是啊，关瑛学长都……他竟然完全不为所动的样子，意志力真是太可怕了。”

　　“他就在……咦，刚刚还看到他跟绿谷在这里的来着。”

　　医生皱起眉毛，神色严峻地问：“绿谷是什么？Omega？”

　　“不是，是个Beta。”

　　“Beta？”医生疑惑地重复了一遍，紧皱的眉头舒展开：“莫不是我猜错了？”

　　护士问：“怎么了？”

　　医生摆了摆手：“没事，只是觉得这个信息素浓度像是发情了，不过，”他笑着摇头：“哪有发情的Alpha放着发情的Omega不标记而是去找一个Beta的？是我想多了，你做事吧……”

　　

　　绿谷觉得他是疯了才一声不吭地任由金发少年拽离教室，他的幼驯染状态相当不对劲，过于浓郁的信息素和极力克制的模样无不指向了一个糟糕的事实——

　　小胜发情了。

　　他应该大声地制止小胜，告诉对方医生已经到了，只要一针抑制剂下去就没事了，可那丝丝缕缕，隐秘的、不可告人的失而复得般的欣喜，让他连半个“不”字都吐不出来。

　　绿谷隐隐约约猜到，小胜大约是又想让他做他们几乎每个周末都会在小胜房间做的那件事。

　　一件随着他对性的认知加深而羞耻感与日俱增的事情。

　　可他仍旧没法拒绝。

　　绿谷悄悄地将视线落在捏住他手腕的那只手上，想起多年前哭泣的自己就是被这只手牵着，呆呆地看着对方的背影一步步走出令他恐惧害怕的漆黑树林，当时他只觉得，被这只温暖的手握住时一切不安惶恐的情绪都离他远去了，眼泪停止了，力气回来了，那个背影并不宽广，却给了他不再畏惧前路的勇气。

　　多年过去，这只手变大许多，骨节也日渐分明了起来，他被握住时欣喜安心的感觉却不曾改变，甚至被对方掌心的温度烫得心尖直颤，似是有什么奇怪的、陌生的情绪即将在震荡中奔涌而出，流淌进每一根血管，激烈地呼号宣告什么石破惊天的秘事。

 

　　爆豪拖着跌跌撞撞的绿谷大步流星闯进一间不足十平米的体育器械室，直接反身将绿发少年重重压在门板上，发出咚的一声闷响，携着摧枯拉朽般地气势狠狠咬上那张形状饱满的红唇。

　　铁锈味瞬间在唇齿间蔓延开，绿谷疼得整张脸皱在一起，却没有发出任何抗议的声音，他知道对方现在也应该很不好受，否则一向好强的小胜不会露出那种近似苦苦挣扎的狰狞神色，他闭着眼睛承受少年凶狠的撕咬，抬起颤抖的手臂环住少年肌肉紧绷的肩背，试探性地一下下拂过对方弓起的脊背，像是哄小朋友那样尝试着抚平对方激荡的情绪。

　　可将他顶在门上的并不是小孩子，而是一头急切渴望进食的凶兽，猎物的顺从只会刺激得野兽狂性大发，不管不顾地将嘴边蓄谋已久的猎物拆吃入腹。

　　咔哒一声轻响，失去遮挡的大腿骤然和带着丝凉意的空气亲密接触，被叼着嘴唇亲到大脑缺氧的绿谷登时一个激灵，一边试图推开压在身上钢筋铁骨般的身躯，一边从喉咙中发出惊慌的呜呜声——

　　为什么要脱他的裤子？小胜要做什么？！

　　没人能为他解答，从一开始就对形势做出了错误判断的绿谷，只能任由现实这头脱缰的野马朝着越发不可预估的方向狂奔而去。

　　

　　“哈……”猎物的反抗终于惊动了凶兽，爆豪松开被他蹂躏出鲜红汁液的嘴唇，粗喘着偏头咬在绿谷软嫩的脸蛋上，不顾对方扭动着身体挣扎，强行留下了一圈清晰的深红色牙印，像是在最显眼的位置打上某种特殊意味的标记，狂妄地宣示归属权一样。

　　他勾着嘴角扯出一个血腥的笑，被情欲沾染成暗红色的双眸死死锁住被他圈禁在原地的绿发少年，在对方惊恐的目光中粗暴地撕开薄薄的棉质内裤，准确地抓住了那根色泽粉嫩、一看就是连手枪都很少打过的阴茎，嗓音沙哑地肆意嗤笑一声：“别他妈一副不情不愿的样子，小废物这不是挺精神的吗？”

 

　　性器落入对方手中的瞬间，一声又绵又软的喘息从绿谷红肿的唇间溢出，下身传来的酥麻感以及自己发出的羞耻声音让他慌乱无措地捂住了嘴，听到爆豪的话也只是涨红着脸拼命摇头，似乎这样就能否认掉一切让他感到陌生和不安的变化。

　　

　　面色潮红的绿发少年浑身上下都透着惊慌又茫然的无辜无助，宛如一颗即将成熟、汁水丰沛的粉桃，青涩得格外诱人，他翠绿色的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，如同一汪清澈见底的湖水，透着不染尘埃的纯净，像是对即将到来情事一无所知，但这却并不妨碍他感受到源源不断的电流正从被撸动的性器上传出，爬过脊椎直击大脑，不断冲击着他自欺欺人般的防守。

　　当一只粗硬的手指强势捅进连他自己都不曾造访过的神秘领地时，胀痛和被强行入侵的感觉终于击溃了绿谷脆弱的抵抗，让他崩溃地失声惊叫出来：“啊——”

　　耳边落下一声滚烫的轻嗤，唇舌重新被封住，绿谷被动地仰起头承受这个侵略感十足的亲吻，任由对方用舌头在他嘴里搅风弄雨，模仿着手指的进出剐蹭过口腔内壁。

　　不知名的浪潮拍打着绿谷的每一寸神经，他像是即将溺水的人下意识抓住唯一的浮木那样，紧紧抓住了少年强壮的手臂，无意识地靠近依附在这片欲海里仅存的另一具躯体上，却只换来了急不可待的第二根手指和更加急切的抽插。

　　大颗大颗的泪珠顺着绿谷绯红的脸颊淌下，唾液从两人交错的舌尖上滴落，一同溢出的还有他幼兽哭泣般的呜咽声，可散发着甜美气息的求饶低泣，只会诱来张着血盆大口的饥饿野兽。

　　忍无可忍的野兽低吼了一声，手上撸动的频率加快，另一只手匆忙在紧致湿润的穴道里捅进第三根手指，撑开每一道皱褶，强迫对方为接下来更粗大的侵略者做好准备。

　　Omega天生适合性爱的身体很快适应了手指的入侵，并将被填满的胀痛感逐渐转化成令人沉溺的情欲旋涡，拉扯着绿谷在欲海里浮浮沉沉。

　　疯狂的浪潮前后夹击，眼前的幕布不断炸开刺目的白光，连同意识一起被电闪雷鸣撕碎，绿谷甚至连第一次自泄都不曾经历，便在又一道巨大的闪电劈下时，绷着身子将腥浓的初精交代在了小胜手里。

　　

　　当被放倒在以供做形体练习的软垫上时，将将从高潮浪尖上解救出神智的绿谷终于迟钝地意识到他的幼驯染准备对他做什么了，他迷蒙湿润的眼睛里掀起不可置信的惊涛骇浪，红肿的嘴唇微张，发出了无声的质问，为什么是他，为什么要这样做，他们这样算什么？

　　可已经太晚了。

　　无尽的默许和柔顺让他从一开始就丧失了拒绝的权利，在这一刻，绿谷只能无助地睁大眼睛，颤抖着任由对方施为——

　　他被额角淌着细密汗珠的少年掰开双腿，架起膝盖，将他的身体折成门户大开的形状，毫不留情地用粗大怒胀的紫红色性器，势如破竹般地捅开层层叠叠的阻碍，直达最深处。

　　

　　绿谷弓起身子吐出一声变了调的呻吟，身体被劈凿开的痛苦化作咸涩的泪水从他晕红的眼角滑落，他似是被自己甜腻的声调惊到，无措地咬住下唇，偏开头避开那道灼热的视线。

　　湿热紧致的软肉蠕动着绞紧了入侵者，爆豪被这热情的反应刺激得头皮发麻，他低低地嘶了一声，粗喘着气退出大半根性器，复又重新撞进去，如此反复几次，那幽深的穴道便漫出些黏腻透明的水渍。

 

　　肠液的润滑减缓了异物入侵的不适感，又麻又痒的感觉越聚越多，刚刚退去的情潮卷土重来，冲刷着绿谷愈加混沌的神智，鼻尖始终萦绕着的柠檬汽水味不知何时掺杂进了黑巧克力的苦甜香气，他下意识将手伸进尚且完好的上衣口袋里抓住了糖盒，像之前无数次那样告诫自己，他是Beta，这是巧克力糖的味道，一定不能让小胜发现。  
　　

　　一道惊雷在脑海里炸开，绿谷恍然从混沌的欲海中清醒过来，为什么是他？因为在小胜眼里他是Beta啊，所以讨厌Omega的小胜才会放着发情期的关瑛学长不顾，把他拽到这个阴暗狭窄的地方，让他替他解决发情的麻烦。

　　滚烫的性器凶狠地整根没入他的身体，又是一道滔天海浪拍打下来，他像是一尾无垠之萍在海浪中浮沉，无助和迷茫从他眼尾勾出一串晶莹的眼泪。

　　他们这样到底算什么？

　　

 

　　下颌忽然被一只大手钳住，绿谷被迫松开了几乎将下唇咬出血的牙齿，他的幼驯染居高临下地俯视着他，即使在背光处也亮得惊人的红眸闪着嗜血般亢奋光芒，像是在战场上战无不克的常胜将军披荆斩棘地杀进了敌方腹地，即将斩下敌将首级迎来胜利时极度兴奋的目光。

　　爆豪动作不停，俯身将绿谷两条细瘦白皙的腿压得更低，这样的姿势可以让他进得更深，他一下下重重地捣进最深处，撞出对方不可抑制的颤抖，他像是胜利者一样对溃不成军的敌人发出了不可违抗的命令：“叫出来，废久，叫出来。”

 

　　绿谷想要摇头拒绝，现实却是断断续续不成句的破碎呻吟从他嗓子里被撞了出来：“啊……呜不……够、够了……”

　　后穴被频繁地破开又收拢，亲密相贴的摩擦产生越来越密集的快感，如同一条条高压电流爬过绿谷的全身，将意识打碎成无法拼接的残片，放任自己在几乎引发痉挛的浪潮中沉溺沦陷。

　　可他还记得手里攥着的巧克力糖盒，他呻吟着、呜咽着推开盖子，圆滑的糖豆掉落进掌心，绿谷喘息着、抽泣着，用尽全身的力气，将那些巧克力豆捏碎了。

　　柠檬汽水的清爽气味交织着巧克力的甜香，变成了奇特的全新味道，酸酸甜甜的，像是最青涩又美好的初恋。

　　“叫我。”所向披靡的常胜将军又下达了一道命令。

　　

　　敏感的穴道被寸寸碾过，脆弱的前列腺遭受到了猛烈攻击，彻底被欲海淹没的绿谷终于崩溃地大哭出声，他抬手环住金发少年的脖子，一声声如泣如诉：“小胜呜、小胜……小胜……”

　　他不知道他们算什么。

　　可他知道他没办法拒绝这个人，这个会在他跌倒前抓住他的手帮助他站稳的人，这个牵着他从幽暗树林里走出来的人，这个只是背影就能让他有一往无前的勇气的人，这个和他从小一起长大、拥有无数共同回忆的幼驯染。

　　这一刻，当他哭喊着叫出小胜的时候，那些被苦苦压抑在心口，陌生的、奇怪的情绪终于不堪重负地喷薄而出，像是这个人的信息素一样嚣张霸道地席卷过每一颗细胞，尖叫着、嘶吼着宣布——

　　我喜欢你啊小胜！

　　


End file.
